


Chess Piece

by randomcheeses



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang thinks about the function of a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Piece

Roy sat in his empty office, dazed by the disastrous turn of events.

The Fuhrer was a homunculus, planning something terrible for Roy's beloved country. The High Command were all in on it. Roy's team had been scattered to the ends of Amestris.

As he sat there, Roy's gaze was caught by the chess set Grumman had left him. His pawns, his rooks, his knights, his bishops. His queen.

The queen stood there, pale and stiffly upright among the scattered pieces. Roy picked it up, turning it over in his hand.

_Riza. My queen._

Historically, queens generally had one purpose. To marry the king and provide a suitable heir, possibly sealing an alliance into the bargain. They were not given a choice. The king or prince declared that they would marry them, or signed a document agreeing to do so, and that was that. Marriage agreed, end of story. Time to get on with having babies, going to parties and generally hanging onto the king's arm and looking pretty.

And then, Roy thought, there were the other sort of queens. The kind for whom their title actually did mean 'female version of the supreme ruler'. The kind who were an inspiration to their people. Beauty and deadly skill all in one package. The King's supporter, but also his equal. The kind of woman who would rally the troops, stride out on to the battlements of her castle, and inform the invading army that had just struck down her husband that they'd better get the hell out of there before she beat seven kinds of hell out of them.

The homunculi had sought to weaken him by scattering his army and placing his most precious subordinate directly at the Fuhrer's side. They had taken Roy's queen away from him and put her where they thought she couldn't do them any harm.

A ghost of a smile crossed Roy's face. Their mistake, he thought. There are two types of queens. Hawkeye was the better kind.

King Bradley was in for a nasty shock


End file.
